Merlin's family
by sercret
Summary: When most people think about Merlin's family they only see his mum and maybe Gaius but that isn't just who Merlin sees. Merlin's POV. Sweet thoughts. Main character is Merlin but Percival, Will, Arthur, Hunith, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, good Mordred and Gaius all mentioned. please read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1: My mum and dad

_**Hi I'm 13 do you think I own this?**_

_**Please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Everyone knows about my mum she's the one who walked all the way to Camelot, all by herself, because her village had been attacked and she was injured!

But I'm getting ahead of myself her name's Hunith and she's one of the two biological family members I have left the other one being my uncle Gaius. She met my dad, Balinor, after my uncle sent him to live with her so he could escape the Great Purge and she fell in love with him; it was only months after he left that she discovered she was pregnant with me. She raised me single handily, which can't have been easy with my magic; I mean I was moving things before I could talk! She is the most amazing mum in the world! And I love her!

She's always willing to help anyone even if the knights of Camelot are ordered to kill the person on sight (well as long as they've done nothing wrong).

I never really knew my dad Balinor as I only met him once when Camelot was under attack from the great dragon, kilgharrah, who I sorta released (whoops!) in my defence I didn't think he was going to go on an angry rampage did I?

He's seemed a nice man if a bit bitter about the way, his once friend, Uther Pendragon treated him just because he had magic but he's not who I'm talking about. I'm talking about my mentor, the man who is like a father to me, my uncle Gaius.

Gaius is a kind man who helped me learn to control my magic and who is always ready and willing to help anyone who his sick not matter how little money they have. He is Camelot's court physician and is one of-ok Uther's only friend. He lost his true love Alice during the Great Purge and even though he could have left to be with her he stayed in Camelot to help Uther. He's also the only person I've ever seen Uther allow to do magic like when Morgana was dying and he told Gaius that he wanted her to live any way possible which basically meant you can use magic if it will help (such a hypocrite).

Any way I love Gaius and my mum, they're amazing. They might be the only biological family I have left but they aren't the end to my family.


	2. Chapter 2: my brothers and my sister

I'm an only child yet I have eight brothers and one sister. My brothers are Will, Lancelot, Arthur (yeah the prat), Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Mordred and my sister is Gwen.

Will was my first brother and I mean was, he died three years ago and I miss him so much. I first met Will when I was five years old and up until that point I had been spending all my time on my own as, even though they didn't know about my magic, the rest of the kids-no everyone, apart from my mum, thought I was strange. I hated it! But then one day while I was out walking in the forest I saw boy climbing a tree, he was quite high up as well, normally I would have just moved on as none of the villagers liked me but something told me something bad was about to happen so I stayed. And then it happened, the branch the boy had been trying to pull himself onto snapped and he fell down and down and I couldn't let him fall anymore do this day I don't know how I did it I just did, I felt my magic run through me and suddenly the boy wasn't falling he just drifted the rest of the way down until he was gently placed down on the ground. He looked around in shock and then his eyes widened and I knew…I'd been seen so I did the only thing I could think of I ran. I could hear footsteps pounding after me and him shouting, "Wait up! I just want to talk!"

But I ran on thinking _who wants to talk to a monster? _Up until that day I had thought I knew the forest better than anyone in Ealdor but the boy obviously knew them better as when I ran into a clearing he was standing there leaning against a tree. He started walking towards me slowly, his hands in front of him, and I started to walk, backwards, away from him but it tripped over a tree root and ended up doing a backflip and landing on the ground hard! I began to think _this is it, _but then the boy did something unexpected, he laughed. He laughed and laughed and then held out his hand to me, I looked not really understanding what he wanted me to do but then he said, "You need a hand up? It's alright I'm not going to hurt you."

Cautiously I took he hand and he pulled me to feet, "I'm Will, what's your name?"

"Merlin," I replied hesitantly.

"Well Merlin how about we talk about," he paused here and I thought he was going to say 'how I kill you', or something like that but he didn't instead he said, "How awesome that was! I mean you saved a life!"

I looked at him in shock and he slung an arm around my shoulders and I knew that we would be best friends forever.

Arthur was my second brother but it took me a long time to realise this, I mean he was always insulting me but then my mum said he cared about me and I realised brothers insult each other all the time. So yeah Prince Arthur his royal Pratness is my big brother.

Next is Lancelot he is the only one that knows about my magic, it isn't that I don't trust the others I just never found the time to tell them. In fact I didn't tell Lancelot he saw me, we were fighting a griffin and as they could only be killed by magic so I enchanted the lance, Lancelot was using but he saw me but he swore he'd never tell anyone and he never has (touchwood!).

Next is Leon he is the best person to train with as he always makes you feel good about yourself unlike someone I could mention *coughs* Pratty Arthur*cough* and even though he was a knight thanks to Uther he doesn't care if you were noble by birth.

After that is Elyan he's sort of like a brother as he's the easiest to talk to and he will always help you with your problems sure he is the softest knight but that's what makes him a great brother.

Percival is really a big softy even though he seems to be a big muscly idiot he actually has a really nice soft and caring side which is how he is like a brother to me.

My last older brother is Gwaine he's the sort of cool brother who you sometimes look up to but more often than not you have to bail out of things like when I ended up cleaning all of the army's boots thanks to him but like a told him, he livens the place up.

Mordred is like the younger brother I never had. At first I thought he was going to destroy Camelot thanks to what the great dragon told me but it turned all he wanted was someone with magic to look up to and he chose me! I was right Mordred isn't the same little boy I helped escape Camelot but the change wasn't bad it was good.

My sister is Gwen she is sweet, kind and pure of heart and in a way reminds me of my mum the way she is sympathetic and trusting. People use to think I fancied Gwen but no she's more like the most amazing sister in the world.

So that's my family, my mum, Hunith, my dad Gaius, my brothers, Gwaine, Will, Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Mordred and my sister, Gwen.


End file.
